Teepo
Teepo is a character within Breath of Fire III & Breath of Fire IV. He is a member of the dragon clan, also known as the Brood. A classic punk, he despises authority and loves to lash against it. Despite his gruff attitude, he cares deeply about Rei and Ryu for whom he considers brothers. Biography ''Breath of Fire III'' At the beginning of the game, Teepo is a purple-haired orphan and Rei's partner in crime. Shortly after Ryu's escape from authorities, Teepo and Rei find him alone and injured in the forest. Honoring their rugged lifestyle, the two agree to adopt Ryu and teach him the ways of thievery. With a poor harvest season in tow, both Teepo and Rei conspire to rob the house of the Woodsman Bunyan. However, they are caught and seeking to teach the three the "importance of hard work," Bunyan instructs the young men to kill the monster Nue responsible for the food shortage. After defeating the creature, the dry season resides and the trio is cast as heroes to the villagers of McNeil. Entertaining newfound respect from the village, the boys are soon approached by a grifter named Loki. Loki convinces the group that if they want to become more famous, they should rob the Mayor of McNeil and give all the money to the villagers. The trio strong-arms the resources from McNeil, but to their horror, learn from Bunyan that Loki is a crook and McNeil is linked to the most dangerous Crime Syndicate of Syn City. The trio returns to their treehouse only to find that it has been set ablaze by twin syndicate brothers Balio and Sunder. Ryu, Rei and Teepo get easily defeated and separated from one another. Teepo is found by Ryu and his five companions years later in the sacred refuge of Eden. Confessing his own Brood powers and the dangerous power of dragons, he pleads Ryu to confine himself in Eden and to cease his fight with the Goddess Myria. Ryu refuses to give up his brood powers as Teepo assumes and, in the form of the Dragon Lord, Teepo attacks, only to be put down. In his dying words, Teepo confesses that his only true desire was to live peacefully alongside Rei and Ryu. He says his last two words "...my family..." to them just before he passes away. As disclosed near the end-game, Myria explains that Teepo was also a member of the Brood, and a fellow Clansman to Ryu. Unlike Ryu, he agreed with Myria's assessment that the Brood were far too powerful to be left alone and allowed himself to be imprisoned in Eden for eternity, living out the rest of his life with Myria. ''Breath of Fire IV'' Teepo, along with Rei, makes a cameo appearance in Breath of Fire IV but has no direct connection to the storyline. Teepo and Rei sell items at the village ruins where Ryu obtains his Kaiser form, most notably, the King Frog lure, the best lure in the game. Their appearance is believed to simply be an Easter egg. Combat As Teepo is only available in the very first few hours of gameplay, the player only gets a sample of what Teepo would be like as a full character. He is a moderately powerful swordsman, with exceptional magic abilities. Through hacking via Gameshark, his stat growth is programmed to be the highest of any character. He can use any weapon or armor that Ryu can use at the time. His special feature is a kicking ability which is similar to Peco's headbutt. Abilities Plot-Purpose The duality between Ryu and Teepo is a recurring theme of the game. They are of the same species and the same apparent age, they both start at Level 1 and Rei found each of them under the same circumstances. Their sprites are even head swaps of one another. While Teepo starts off by learning attack magic, Ryu starts as a healer. The theme of duality between Ryu and another character began with Ray in Breath of Fire II and continues with Fou-Lu in Breath of Fire IV and Bosch in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. Battle Trivia *Most players believe that Teepo is the hardest boss fight in the entire game due to the Dragon Lord having a large amount of HP, AP, power and defense (thankfully his agility is not so high up however). It is quite possible that the Dragon Lord is even more powerful than Ryu in his Kaiser form. *At the very end of the game right before the final boss fight, the player may choose to heed Teepo's request and submit Ryu to eternity in Eden with Myria the goddess. However this choice is the bad ending and leads to an immediate game over. *Teepo curiously has unused voice clips for a variety of spells he cannot use without hacking, as he's never able to learn them during the course of the game. This suggests that he may have been intended to stay in the party longer. Gallery Teepo Bed.jpg Teepo 2.jpg Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Brood Category:Breath of Fire IV Non-Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters